


Burning guilt

by Pinkelotje



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Character Thoughts, Guilt, Head empty just techno’s thoughts, i am bad at tagging, short writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkelotje/pseuds/Pinkelotje
Summary: “I- I just want to stab something. But I’m holding back, I’m gonna be a good person”Me overthinking that one line and writing techno’s thoughts, about how he does understand his actions are bad in some ways.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 10





	Burning guilt

“I- I just want to stab something. But I’m holding back, I’m gonna be a good person” Technoblade had told Phil on their travels. He had thought about it, he had considered his actions. 

Techno sat in his comfortable reading chair, silently watching the flames in the fireplace move around. The luminosity of the fire reflecting orange in his glassy eyes, seemingly staring blankly into space.  
He had been sitting like a statue for ages, the same position with a pained face. His mind traveling through his thoughts, sliding in and out of reality as he tried to ignore the voices.

The blood god would never admit to it but he carried a burden and it was burning away at his stability like the fire burned away wood. The flames reminding him of his sins, the actions he committed and felt justified in doing so but with that came a load of guilt.   
Echoes of Tommy’s cries mixed with the sizzling fire, Tubbo’s terrified face still flashing through his thoughts hand in hand with the smoke created by the sparks of firework and the crimson blood that was forever stained on his hands.   
Techno did those actions in full conscience, the actions where permanently nailed to his name, the name people would revere as someone not to mess with. The piglin was more then his name, however he was fully aware he never showed that to anyone, no-one but himself had to know he felt remorse and no-one but himself had the right to see his pain.   
He made his choice, no regret could chance that and yet he felt it.

Techno could feel the the guilt building up in his stomach as a brick weighing him down. The dread Slowly making his hole body stiffen, his arms and legs felt heavy. Despite this the man had been leading his life this way because it had been the only way he was taught and he never backed down.

Technoblade let these feelings ignite in his mind, knowing he deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on here, its short but I like writing character thoughts instead of full scenes.   
> Leave a comment Of criticism if you want to :) !


End file.
